


Challenge Of The Brave

by sinthetic



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Rapunzel, Bisexual Rapunzel (Disney), F/F, F/M, Multi, based on s1 e4, challenge of the brave, communication is key, i think, its the challenge of the brave episode, they are a trio and no one can tell me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinthetic/pseuds/sinthetic
Summary: Small fic based on the episode 'Challenge Of The Brave'. Eugene, Rapunzel, & Cassandra are a public triad. They are slightly ooc to fix their personalities :)
Relationships: Cassandra & Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Cassandra & Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider (Disney), Cassandra/Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Challenge Of The Brave

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i just started watching the tangled series a few days ago (Im up to s1 e23 now i think) so their personalities are based off of the first few episodes. tho they may seem a bit ooc bc i hate that eugene has no brain cells & his main personality trait is being self centered and that rapunzel is just a toddler lmao.  
> also changed rapunzels nickname from raps to raz bc i like it better.  
> all rights of the show and characters go to disney

Eugene looks down toward the large field, focusing on Rapunzel and Cassandra. He was listening to Rapunzel gush to the other girl about how much fun competing in the Challenge Of The Brave. It was frustrating watching Rapunzel unknowingly bulldoze over Cassandra and cause the other competitors to tease her, especially knowing that there is nothing he could do about it. He was in the front row, in front of the wall separating the stadium and the field, near where his two ladies were. That meant he could see and hear most of what was being said but he was too far to say anything. Plus, he knew better than to try to ‘save’ Cassandra from Raz without asking her first. She didn't like being made to feel like a damsel in distress. Raz’s autism caused some issues in the triad’s relationship but it wasn’t anything they couldn’t handle. He felt bad for Cas. Raz’s autism caused her to rarely pick up on the more subtle social cues so unless someone was blunt, she wouldn't realize anything is amiss.  
The horn blows, signaling the five minute break for rest. Eugene catches Cassandra’s eye and beckons her over. She slinks away from her girlfriend as she was distracted talking to another competitor and makes her way over to her boyfriend.  
“Hey,” Eugene greeted once she was in earshot. “How are you holding up?”  
Cassandra scoffs. “Just fine.” She puts her hand on her hip. “This competition is a breeze. Not that it matters how I perform when Raz is here, though.”  
Eugene just gives Cas a Look. She deflates, letting out a sigh, her arms going limp at her sides. “Okay, you got me.”  
She takes a few more steps forward, until she was pressed against the dividing wall. She puts her hand on the top and Eugene puts his over hers, squeezing gently. “It’s just so frustrating! I know shes trying to help and I Know she’s just doing what she thinks is right and that she has the right to participate but I can’t help but be angry about it! Whenever she is around I’m just her lady-in-waiting. Nothing more. Don’t get me wrong, I want her to be happy too but I just wanted this to be a me thing and I don't want to tell her that because I don’t want to hurt her feelings and I know its not her fault she can’t pick up on the situation. But I want to be seen as more than her lady-in-waiting!  
I want to help the King’s Guard! I want to catch criminals and run free and do patrols! I would be great at it and I have such a passion about it. This competition was my way to show everyone that but now that she is competing there is no point because all everyone is paying attention to is her.”  
Eugene is quiet for a beat and runs his thumb across her knuckles. “Cassie, baby, we dont have much time so I’ll make this short. You’re not overreacting. The way you feel is completely understandable. I’m sorry everyone else is pushing you to live in her shadow, it must feel terrible. But you are so much more than just her lady-in-waiting. You’re never second to her to me or to her. We love you, all of you, and if anyone can force those assholes to see you for who you are, it’s you. You’ve got this in the bag baby. But you should talk to Raz about it. She may not understand right away but you know she’ll do whatever she can to make you happy and she will respect your feelings.” Just then, the horn blows again, startling both of them. “Now get back out there and show them who you are,” Eugene says with a grin.  
Cassandra pulls away from the wall, a blush evident on her cheeks. She nods and turns away, beginning to make her way back to Rapunzel, trying to ignore the heat of Eugene’s gaze on her back. Rapunzel turns to her as she gets close, hearing her footsteps.  
“Are you blushing?” she asks bluntly. Cas blushes harder in response and ignores her question.  
“I need to talk to you.”  
Rapunzel looks at her in confusion and opens her mouth to respond when the announcer begins to speak, cutting her off. “Time for the final event! The Dead Man's Circle! Each warrior will battle to the finish, using the weapon of their choice! It's now time for the no-holds-barred elimination round! Remember folks, once someone steps outside the ring, they are out! The last one standing is our champion! Are you ready for this? 'Cause it's gonna get ugly in here.”  
The horn blares a short note, signaling the beginning of the round. The two girls rush to the weapons along with the other contestants. Cas grabs her trusty bow and arrow set while Rapunzel grabs her frying pan. They also each have a wooden staff strapped to their back as a secondary weapon. The other contestants begin to fight among themselves. Cassandra goes for Rapunzel, moving away from the others. She fires three arrows at Rapunzel, aiming carefully so that the arrows landed near her girlfriend but not hit her. The two begin to spar using the wooden staffs. Cassandras anger keeps building up and soon she finds herself fighting the blonde for real.  
“Hey!” Rapunzel cries out, defending herself “Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa! Wait, stop! We're not supposed to fight!”  
Cassandra’s mouth opens without her meaning for it to, words beginning to tumble out. “You have no idea what this contest means to me. I mean, you're a princess, you've got nothing to prove. To you, this was just a fun way to blow off a Saturday, but to me, it was a chance to show everyone that I am more than just your lady-in-waiting. And just when I thought I might get even the slightest bit of respect, I still got overshadowed and forgotten in the attention you receive everywhere you go.”  
Rapunzel stops fighting her and takes a step back. “Respect? Cassandra, I respect you more than you could possibly imagine. I mean, I I look up to you. Why do you think I wanted to enter this thing in the first place?”  
The two’s conversation is interrupted by the last contestant running at them. Cassandra sweeps her legs under his, tripping him. As he fell forward she planted her stick in the ground and positioned herself and the top of her staff under where he was falling. She used his momentum, a well timed kick, and the strength of the staff to throw her opponent out of the ring. The bell rings, signaling his elimination. Meaning it was only Rapunzel and Cassandra left in the ring.  
“It’s not your respect I’m looking for, Raz. I know you respect me and I appreciate that but you’re not in charge of the guard or my position. You’re not part of the people telling me I can’t do these things because I’m ‘just your lady-in-waiting’. I want to help catch criminals and protect you. I want to do more than sew your gowns and escort you around the castle.” Cassandra says, her tone harsh. “I have goals, Rapunzel, and its basically impossible to meet them when I am constantly in your shadow.”  
Rapunzel is silent for a moment, processing all the her girlfriend had said. She gets an idea of how to help her and launches into it. “Well, you’re going to have to beat me because I’m not backing down,” she announces, loud enough for most of the audience to hear.  
A flash of pain shows in Cas’s eyes for a split second before its gone, replaced by her iron will. “Fine.” With that word, she runs at Rapunzel. They continue to spare for a minute or two. Raz was careful to not go all out but to make it appear like she was. Cas could tell she was going easy and looked at her, confused and hurt. Was she not worth a fair fight? Rapunzel winks at her, and then it all made sense. Having caught on to Rapunzel’s plan, Cas watched Rapunzel’s moves like an owl stalking prey, waiting for the opening she knew she’d get. And, she got it a few seconds later when Raz puts her foot down in an odd spot, leaving her stance weak. Cas lunged at her and easily knocked her out of the ring.  
The bell dings and the announcer steps back into the ring to announce Cassandra’s victory. Eugene grinned from the front row and pounds his fist into the air, yelling “That’s my girlfriend!!”  
Cassandra blushed and walked over to help Rapunzel up, who kissed her on the cheek. “Congratulations, Cas. I’m sorry I didn’t realize how important this was to you earlier. And I’m going to do everything I can to make sure that you aren’t pushed into my shadow anymore.”  
The brunette smiled appreciatively. “Thank you, Raz. I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you about it earlier. Let’s call it even?” She opened her arms, offering her girlfriend a hug, who took it without hesitation.  
“I love you,” the princess says softly.  
“I love you too.”  
“Aw, am I being left out,” interrupted a voice from beside them. Cassandra rolled her eyes and let Rapunzel go.  
“You will be if you keep acting like a child.”  
“Ouch, so cold, Cas. So cold.” Eugene pretended to be wounded by her retort.  
Rapunzel laughed and pulled the two in for a group hug. “You’re both being children. Now kiss, hug, and make up so we can go home and shower.”


End file.
